scooby and ben return to ghoul school
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: when shaggy and scooby agree to be gym teacher they bring ben 10 for the ride only to meet new students. but when some old friends and enemies arrive shaggy scooby and ben must work together to save the day gvein
1. 1

it was a dark and stormy night and a chopper flew by shaggy scooby and ben was playing dragon ball z kakarot so gwen asked velma how many mysteries have you guys solved. many velma replied. wow scrappy doo said i can't wait to see matches.

who's matches fred and daphne asked. he's a dragon but don't get on his bad side. fred gulped.

we're here max said shaggy and scooby were still playing just a minute grandpa max ben said and scooby beat vegeta.

no matter what game scooby is still good at this.

the group entered the school . for a school the janitor has been slacking ben said. ben max glared.

then a shadow kid came from the shadows boo he said

yikes a ghost ben said

a ghost shaggy and scooby said in unison and ran then scooby grabbed scrappy and caught up to shaggy.

come back gwen said running after ben .

they just love to exercise sibella said

okay fred said confused then the shadow figure chased ben and the others.

shaggy and scooby ran into a zombie girl .

hi I'm zombia she said. yikes ben said as gwen grabbed scrappy and ran .

the group of five ran into a room charmcaster was inside .

can't you knock she said .

like let's make magic and disappear shaggy said and ran scooby grabbed scrappy and ran with ben . gwen trtried to escape but charmcaster locked her in . gwen looked back scared .

meanwhile shaggy and scooby ran into the shadow figure it was Kevin. ha ha kevin laughed. okay ben said it's hero time. help gwen screamed. I'm coming ben said and went xlr8 and ran come back shrimp kevin said and went rush and chased him.

shaggy and scooby ran but fred grabbed them . i thought you guys weren't afraid.

not until we saw kevin and charmcaster shaggy said . then a dragon came run velma said then the three of them ran from matches. shaggy and scooby ran into a room with a ladder come on scoob we're going out of here .

they climbed to the roof and saw a bat .

it was sibella. oh phew it's just you sibella shaggy said. wait sibella scooby said as the duo shivered in fear . what's wrong sibella asked in concern. the duo walked back shaggy and scooby please stop your scaring me the duo walked of the roof and looked down a bit then fell.

meanwhile ben kicked the door down to see gwen with scars and charmcaster about to kill her but xlr8 came hey he said what's the big idea he said oh nothing charmcaster replied and shot a pink fire ball at him . xlr8 jumped and it hit rush . then ben timed out .then Kevin timed out .

meanwhile sibella carried shaggy and scooby inside what happened winnie asked . i don't know sibella said crying . i found them on the roof and they were scared of me like i did something wrong then they fell off the roof .

why didn't you stop them tanis asked . i don't know i felt guilty that my teacher was afraid of me .

fred daphne and velma ran into the libary . nice boy velma said nervously.

matchmatches charged up a big flame attack. hiya matches scrappy came in . hi scrappy matches said with his language.

you know him fred asked .

daphne glared at him what fred asked then phantasma came you guys need to see this .

scooby and shaggy slowly woke up are you alright mrs. grimwood asked . sure shaggy said . you two I'm sorry for scaring you sibella sad crying.

like don't cry sibella it's not your fault. like me and scoob have some issues. what scrappy asked .

it's about the time your father turned shaggy into a werewolf googie said

to be continued


	2. scooby and ben return to ghoul school

hi googie scrappy says .

oh hi scrappy googie says with a smile

how have you been.

never better scrappy says. oh yeah guys this is googie shaggy's

ex . ex fred daphne and velma say in union. ben laughs . ben gwen says .

googie slaps ben in the face . you think this a joke . this isn't some game benjemain kirby tennyson. googie says .

how did you know my name ben asks .

your famous googie replied. where's shaggy.

that's no mystery velma says they're in the kitchen.

the group goes to the kicthen only to see it empty. wow daphne said i can't believe it fred says. no one's here velma says .

then there was a crash . come on brn says and the gang meets scooby and shaggy running from charmcaster.

like let's make like chainsaws and cut out shaggy says . then the duo bump into max . ugh charmcaster says and disappears. wonder what's charmcaster doing here gwen thought. hi shaggy googie says causing scooby doo to jump in shaggy's arms run shaggy says as the duo runs down a hallway to meet tanis . hi shaggy tanis says with a yawn . like hi tanis shaggy said we gotta hide . from who tanis asks then googie grabbed shaggy and scooby and dragged themas tanis looks confused. later ok ben asks talk . okay shaggy says.

when everyone was gone i met googie at a basketball game she was cheerleading. what were you two doing at a basketball game velma asks . it was scrappy's 5th birthday

scooby says. i thought googie was a player. scrappy said as everyone looked at him yeah I'm only 5 scrappy defensive said.

anyway fred asked why did you break up .

part of it had to do with sibella's dad. what sibella asked. it's like this shaggy starts.

it was a friday night and scooby was acting weird so i had to take scooby and scrappy with me . two monsters called the hunch bunch turned me into a werewolf then kidnapped us and scooby was trying to warn us but no one believed him . so we got kidnapped and was forced to drive the monster road race and if i won i would turn into a human again .

but it wasn't easy Dracula set up traps for scooby and i and if it weren't for googie and scrappy we would have lost .

then Dracula lied and said there was no way to turn me back but one woman said that was a lie and had a book the scooby toke it and we got out and scrappy you and the girls should go outside you

kids wouldn't understand .

okay ben said.

anyway after that i turned back to normal the next day i told googie that mystery incorporated was coming and asked if she wanted to join . she didn't take it too well .

scrappy was torn up after seeing a future rolemodel leave and it didn't help that he was still heartbroken after fred daphne and velma left for a while .max and fred started crying. hey where's sibella winnie asked . went to write a letter esla said .wow daphne said i didn't know scrappy was that upset . i mean he never showed it . rhe rever raid ruppy rower ragian scooby said. so why are you here shaggy asked googie . i saw a big squid guy come around this area . squid fred asked. sounds familiar max said.

meanwhile Ben and gwen was outside with the girls except sibella. hello ben kevin said and touched a metal pipe then Kevin turned metal put'em up scrappy said putting his dukes up but kevin kicked scrappy into a tree . ben went fourarms then ommi kix mode and punched Kevin knocking him out . gwen ran to kevin and tried to pick up kevin .

Ben max called. yes grandpa. you remember vilgax right. yeah ben said . well he's around the area max explained. what ben and gwen asked. come on kids .

meanwhile sibella was in her room crying until she heard a knock

come in sibella said. it was Dracula.

come darling we have to go he said no sibella said why should i go with you . bah Dracula says and grabbed her arm hey let her go phantasma said but Dracula ran past her and bumped into googie and scooby and shaggy.

yikes shaggy said that about batty . run googie said as the trio ran

come on matches turn up the heat scrappy shouts as matches breathes out fire but Dracula ran with sibella. fred dropped a net but it caught the other girls oops fred says Dracula gets in a car and drives away with sibella da da da da puppy flame power scrappy says as he runs with matches but fails to catch up to the car .

oh my Mrs. grimwood says what happened. Dracula took sibella. velma said and your gym teacher didn't do anything .

we did do something we ran shaggy said. yeah we want nothing to do with Dracula googie said. come on gang we have a mystery on our hands .

meanwhile max was driving the rv and saw a speed demon . look gwen said it's Dracula and he's with sibella. maybe she got homesick ben said .

ben she's tied up max said . okay ben said and went jetray. and flew after the car and shot a beam at the car .

but Dracula shot some stick jetray dodged then timed out . ben fell on the car .

then ben was turned into diamondhead and made a diamond sword and cut the roof off and grabbed sibella.

but ben lost balance and fell off and now ben and sibella was falling into the water.

ben max and gwen said.


	3. old foes and fr3

mystery inc was driving around the area and stopped at a forest. okay gang fred said as they stepped out let's split up and look for clues.

i know shaggy said. scoob and I will go this way. nope fred said . you guys will set up camp and googie and scrappy will stay with you two. rkay scooby said.

where is scrappy googie said. he must have run off daphne said we should look for him velma said then they left.

a spaceship crashed. let's check out guys. googie said. Zoinks shaggy said and jumped in scooby's arms

meanwhile ben and sibella swam to a cave . Ben coughed. Are you okay sibella asked . yep Ben said .

shaggy and scooby and googie arrived at the crash site and saw a squid creature

zoinks said shaggy i do not need meddlers vilgax said. run googie said .

the trio ran back to the campsite . vilgax stepped towards them and took out a sword .

would you believe we were just sightseeing shaggy asked . no vilgax responded . oh come on googie said we just got tickets to wrestlemani. why should i believe you liars vilgax asked. because wrestlemania is a major event googie said .

tada puppy power scrappy said and dropped a net. gotcha scrappy said. rhew scooby said. then vilgax broke out. run googie said. the trio ran.

put'em up scrappy said . oh come on seriously googie said then ran back for scrappy doo and saved him in the nick of time. shaggy and scooby started up the engine and waited until googie and scrappy came in then drove.

Meanwhile ben and sibella was walking until they saw drones . allow me ben said and went diamondhead and shot crystals at the drones then went back to normal. i am unstoppable ben cheered. sibella facepalmed. then some vines tied up ben and took him away. sibella ran after ben and saw the creeper. why hello little one the creeper said and laughed .

ben smacked the ommitrix into the wall and went. rath. it's time to get squashes rath said and scratch. the creeper ran away. ben gwen called out in a swimsuit gwen ben said running then the cousins hugged then max hugged both of them . what happened gwen asked . i fought vilgax's drones .

and we saw revolta's minion sibella said. who's revolta ben asked. an evil witch doofus gwen said. meanwhile

shaggy scooby velma called scrappy daphne called out. googie fred called out. man where are those 3 fred asked. um hello daphne asked check your math . what fred said you forgot scrappy velma said my bad fred said . meanwhile

esla was playing with tanis when suddenly vilgax stepped in . hello girls he asked who wants to see something cool he said. us the girls said. then come with me he said.

as vilgax was about to lead the way the mystery machine knocked him to the sky that's a home run scrappy said. get in girls shaggy said where is sibella phantasma asked. ben is with her shaggy replied let's go Googie said in the front.

max was flying the copper where are we going Ben asked to see phil doofus gwen responded. why do you call me that ben asked. it's fun gwen said . Look sibella said pointing at the mystery machine. your friends are inside gwen said.

a ropper scooby said . a whopper shaggy said confused. no a chopper scrappy said. it's ben winnie said. sibella waved it's sibella esla said. all the girls cheered. ben and gwen covered their ears. that is loud max said.

shaggy drove infornt of a house. hey shaggy scrappy asked isn't that your house. oh no shaggy and scooby said let's go back. look winnie said a wolf . like run for the hills shaggy said. the cowards ran with googie and scrappy oh boy scrappy said . the door opened it was the boo brothers come in guys . the girls ran in. like come on gang shaggy said. and ran in the house.

**to be continued **


	4. 4

what are you doing here freako asked.

who are you. guys googie asked nervously

those. are the boo brothers. scrappy said.

Hi the boo brothers greeted then there was a red light . Shaggy and Scooby ran .

googie opened the door it was Ben gwen max and the rest of mystery inc sibella the girls said. then they had a group hug .

A few minutes later

Ok shaggy said girls we're going to get started . Scooby scrappy are you ready shaggy asked .

you betcha scrappy said. The trio ran outside.

Hi Ben Kevin said.

yikes Ben said and jumped in Gwen' s arms get off. gwen said.

alright Ben said and went cannonbolt. Kevin touched a steel pipe and went steel Kevin.

cannonbolt rolled for Kevin but Kevin punched him down . stop gwen called out. fine Kevin said and walked away.

Then charmcaster kidnapped Daphne. after her Fred said.

cannonbolt rolled for her but she made a force field.

Oh brother gwen said.

Then gwen went another path . charmcaster flew another way .

max shot a beam at her .

charmcaster shot some purple fire at max but max dodged.

ow my back max said. grandpa gwen called.

Then cannonbolt rolled into charmcaster.

that does it charmcaster said then a net caught her .

My uncle wanted me to go to ghoul school charmcaster said.

Meanwhile oh boy it feels great to be back

right guys scrappy said.

right shaggy and Scooby said.

Then Billy. came.

yikes shaggy and Scooby said.

Run scrappy said as the trio ran back and passed the girls .

He nearly shot our teacher Winnie said Elsa punched Billy.

The trio ran into Sabrina.

Hi I'm Sabrina. Scooby grabbed scrappy and ran with shaggy.

really Velma said .

oh come on Fred said.

charmcaster broke free . cannonbolt went ommi kix and rolled and sent charmcaster flying into the boo brothers. look out freako said.

they moved out of the way .What are you doing gwen asked.

My uncle wanted me to go to ghoul school charmcaster said.

Meanwhile shaggy and Scooby bumped into googie then an ape appeared. The gang ran from him .

shaggy and Scooby went into the van.

Then googie and scrappy went in. drive shaggy googie said.

Hi shaggykins a girl said then everyone was gone.

Meanwhile Kevin came to gwen.

I've been waiting for this moment will you go on a date with me.

yes gwen said. gross Ben said.

shaggy and Scooby ran into the others then the girls came in coach sibella called. we took care of that guy tanis said

well well . vilgax said. Ben was sent to normal. run max said and every one ran into doors vilgax ran after Fred.

The the boo brothers chased vilgax .

Then scrappy chased faqward.

Then Ben ran from vilgax.

Then it shows shaggy and Scooby running from Billy.

Then the ape is chasing gwen.

Then the girls ran into revolta.

but Winnie and tanis slip free and run

Then everyone runs past vilgax. but Ben turns slapback

slapback punched vilgax then a star dropped vilgax ran away.

Meanwhile shaggy and Scooby ran with tanis and Winnie.

This way shaggy said wait for us googie said with scrappy and ben.

Meanwhile Kevin and gwen fell in a hole and saw revolta. about to make three of the ghouls evil but some hands came and drained her.

gwen max said and jumped in with mystery inc

Hello Fred Lena said. jinkes Velma said.

jeepers Daphne said


	5. finale

the gang drove down the road . so gwen spoke where are we going. we're following the path to forever knight's fortress velma said . zoinks shaggy said is it too late to turn back . then all of a sudden the van stopped. yeah shaggy scrappy spoke way too late .

later

fred drove for a few minutes then stopped and everyone came out . we should split up gang he said velma and I will go to the left. daphne gwen and ben will go up. and shaggy you and the dogs go to the basement. like fred shaggy asked i have a better idea. what fred said .

how about me and scoob stav here. come on raggy scooby said and walked with scrappy. vinkies velma said .

what daphne asked . scooby wasn't scared. velma replied

that's my uncle scooby always fearless . scrappy said and followed scooby and shaggy.

later charmcaster appeared infornt of gwen and ben . look out daphne shouted. don't worry Ben said and went heatblast

. and shot a fireball at charmcaster. but she used a shield and shot ice at heatblast and then shot a magic blast at him. heatblast turned back to ben but the ommitrix started glitching and ben saw a new guy . woah daphne said. what is it gwen asked. i don't know but it's herotime ben said and grew electric antennas and had electric arms and a tail and went feedback. what the charmcaster asked

this guy i will call him feedback. then shot a thunderbolt at her knocking charmcaster out. and ben went to normal.

meanwhile fred and velma were looking for clues . fred look velma said as she held up a photo of max tennyson . that must be ben and gwen's grandpa just as he said this they were caught by guards.

meanwhile shaggy and scooby and scrappy was looking for max .oh boy I'm excited are you excited uncle scooby scrappy asked no he said we have to be serious. then a girl came shaggy scooby scrappy she asked. zoinks said shaggy.

ben was looking for forever knight and

then daphne fell in a hole then ben jumped in. the hole closed and ben finally fell to the floor and was face to face with Dracula. hello he said evily. but ben was serious and saw a new alien without thinking ben tapped the watch and turned into ice then turned into a ghost. then he was big chill . cool he said and froze Dracula and then froze the hunch bunch.

someplace else ribella scooby askes . yep it's me sibella said and hugged the trio listen i need your help to stop my dad.


	6. finale (02-22 05:26:20)

lena simone fred said.

you know these losers kevin asked they nearly killed us velma said.

simone grabbed two dolls and threw gwen and daphne into the wall then lena launched the others to the wall.

meanwhile shaggy and scooby was running with the others like in here shaggy said. you mean bear cave scrappy asked. yep ben said and ran into a big cat . sorry ben said walking back. hello boy jacques said.

zoinks shaggy said we're on zombie island. what's zombie island scrappy asked. we'll explain later scooby said ben jumped back and went rath and then went ommi kix. I'll hold him off ben said

run googie said and ran while holding scrappy. winnie got furious and tackled jacques down hey rath said

he's mine

not anymore winnie said then jacques threw her away but rath scratched him.

shaggy and scooby fell down a hole and into lena and simone.

are you girls okay tanis asked while getting esla up.

yeah phantasma said.

wow scrappy said you splattered them good .

yikes scooby and shaggy said and ran back. now there's two dogs simone said mad . dogs where scooby asked. let's fight scrappy said and went after them but googie grabbed scrappy and ran wait for us shaggy said.

ben fell down the hole. apola releaseo gwen said and got up and untied Kevin. come on ben said and went xlr8 and tripped lena and then simone .

my turn Kevin said and touched a rock then punched jacques.

charmcaster and sabrina arrived and tied up the cat creatures .

shaggy and scooby fell down a waterfall.

shaggy velma said with tears then daphne hugged her it's okay she said.

then a boat was coming up it was shaggy and scooby uncle scooby scrappy asked.

hi guys sherko said how was fall . get it

pipe down freako said and punched him. like thanks guys shaggy said.

let me at em winnie said them pushed them off .

nooooooooo . the cats said . well ben said have a nice fall . gwen facepalmed.

shaggy velma said and hugged him. like calm down velms shaggy said. i was so worried velma said. hi meako said. yikes daphne said then jumped in freddy's arms .

these are your friends fred asked. yep scrappy said the boo brothers.

well well well vilgax said and tried eye beam scrappy but scooby took it . uncle scooby scrappy said with tears and tackled vilgax down and punched him with no mercy

rappy scooby said and picked him up.

uncle scooby scrappy asked but how . a fake velma said removing the mask .

it was the sheriff. what shaggy asked but how and why. easy gwen said. when slapback punched vilgax a star dropped on the floor a police badge.

and those eye beams were fake velma said . but the real clue came from last year scrappy said when shaggy tried to call you he called you brother instead. he had no idea where the manison was and you cut the cable .

the real sheriff would capture the ape and do his job.

like i get it shaggy said you wanted revenge on us shaggy said for stopping your plans and i would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for you meddling kids and your nosy dogs .the sheriff said.

gwen kissed Kevin on the cheek . listen kevin gwen said you don't have to be bad. you decide who you want to be.

thanks gwen Kevin said .

nice job charmcaster esla said .

your magic has improved sabrina said.

yeah that was fangtasic sibella said.

thanks charmcaster said.

later in the grimwood school shaggy and scooby signed a contract for four months.

yay the girls cheered who googie said that was sweet . hey kids max said ready .

yep gwen said

wow ben said i wish i didn't have to go .

you can come back next year gwen said really ben said awsome goodbye fred said bye max waved.

thanks for everything ben said no problem shaggy said.

hee hee hee scooby dooby doo scooby howled. as team tennyson flew off.

the ending shows 7 pictures 1 of shaggy and scooby running from the boo brothers while holding scrappy 2 of

ben fighting vilgax 3 shaggy and scooby teaching the girls 4 of ben gwen and max fighting the overlord 5 of werewolf shaggy and scooby and scrappy howling and googie covering her ears 6 of ben gwen and Kevin fighting forever knight.

finally a pic of everyone with scooby and ben in the middle


	7. ture finale

lena simone fred said.

you know these losers kevin asked they nearly killed us velma said.

simone grabbed two dolls and threw gwen and daphne into the wall then lena launched the others to the wall.

meanwhile shaggy and scooby was running with the others like in here shaggy said. you mean bear cave scrappy asked. yep ben said and ran into a big cat . sorry ben said walking back. hello boy jacques said.

zoinks shaggy said we're on zombie island. what's zombie island scrappy asked. we'll explain later scooby said ben jumped back and went rath and then went ommi kix. I'll hold him off ben said

run googie said and ran while holding scrappy. winnie got furious and tackled jacques down hey rath said

he's mine

not anymore winnie said then jacques threw her away but rath scratched him.

shaggy and scooby fell down a hole and into lena and simone.

are you girls okay tanis asked while getting esla up.

yeah phantasma said.

wow scrappy said you splattered them good .

yikes scooby and shaggy said and ran back. now there's two dogs simone said mad . dogs where scooby asked. let's fight scrappy said and went after them but googie grabbed scrappy and ran wait for us shaggy said.

ben fell down the hole. apola releaseo gwen said and got up and untied Kevin. come on ben said and went xlr8 and tripped lena and then simone .

my turn Kevin said and touched a rock then punched jacques.

charmcaster and sabrina arrived and tied up the cat creatures .

shaggy and scooby fell down a waterfall.

shaggy velma said with tears then daphne hugged her it's okay she said.

then a boat was coming up it was shaggy and scooby uncle scooby scrappy asked.

hi guys sherko said how was fall . get it

pipe down freako said and punched him. like thanks guys shaggy said.

let me at em winnie said them pushed them off .

nooooooooo . the cats said . well ben said have a nice fall . gwen facepalmed.

shaggy velma said and hugged him. like calm down velms shaggy said. i was so worried velma said. hi meako said. yikes daphne said then jumped in freddy's arms .

these are your friends fred asked. yep scrappy said the boo brothers.

well well well vilgax said and tried eye beam scrappy but scooby took it . uncle scooby scrappy said with tears and tackled vilgax down and punched him with no mercy

rappy scooby said and picked him up.

uncle scooby scrappy asked but how . a fake velma said removing the mask .

it was the sheriff. what shaggy asked but how and why. easy gwen said. when slapback punched vilgax a star dropped on the floor a police badge.

and those eye beams were fake velma said . but the real clue came from last year scrappy said when shaggy tried to call you he called you brother instead. he had no idea where the manison was and you cut the cable .

the real sheriff would capture the ape and do his job.

like i get it shaggy said you wanted revenge on us shaggy said for stopping your plans and i would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for you meddling kids and your nosy dogs .the sheriff said.

gwen kissed Kevin on the cheek . listen kevin gwen said you don't have to be bad. you decide who you want to be.

thanks gwen Kevin said .

nice job charmcaster esla said .

your magic has improved sabrina said.

yeah that was fangtasic sibella said.

thanks charmcaster said.

later in the grimwood school shaggy and scooby signed a contract for four months.

yay the girls cheered who googie said that was sweet . hey kids max said ready .

yep gwen said

wow ben said i wish i didn't have to go .

you can come back next year gwen said really ben said awsome goodbye fred said bye max waved.

thanks for everything ben said no problem shaggy said.

hee hee hee scooby dooby doo scooby howled. as team tennyson flew off.

the ending shows 7 pictures 1 of shaggy and scooby running from the boo brothers while holding scrappy 2 of

ben fighting vilgax 3 shaggy and scooby teaching the girls 4 of ben gwen and max fighting the overlord 5 of werewolf shaggy and scooby and scrappy howling and googie covering her ears 6 of ben gwen and Kevin fighting forever knight.

finally a pic of everyone with scooby and ben in the middle


	8. sprits

that was something Ben said.

hey kids max said.

What gwen asked.

summer's over max said.

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo ooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Ben said.

Meanwhile shaggy and Scooby were about to sleep when they saw Morgan moonscar and the colnenal salute them and give them their gradtude.

zoinks shaggy said Scooby blinked and then snicked.


End file.
